Curious, very curious
by SrpiaEahn
Summary: AU: The Hunger Games/Harry Potter Crossover. A series of disjointed snapshots of the characters' lives in Hogwarts. Alternate universe. Chapter 2: Needs
1. Sorting Ceremony

I haven't had this much fun writing in weeks!

Disclaimer: The world belongs to Queen Rowling, the characters belong to Miss Genius Collins

Hope you enjoy this simple one-shot.

**EDIT: **Due to the interest shown by you lovely readers, I have decided to add more one-shots to this story. Yay! (See? Reviewing does pay off somehow :P)

'Curious, very curious' will be a series of disjointed snapshots of the characters' (mainly Madge and Gale) lives in Hogwarts (as a person suggested in their review). It will be set in a Post-Potter universe.

Before I begin, I would like to warn my readers that I tend to lean towards writing drama (because I enjoy it hehe), so the one-shots will be more character-focused with Hogwarts as it's setting. Hope that this doesn't deter you from reading on.

I would also like to warn you that the updates for this story will be irregular, because I don't want to have to 'force' a chapter out of my brain. I want to have fun writing these one-shots like I did for the first one.

I sincerely hope that you have fun reading them too.

P.S: feel free to drop in suggestions for the one-shots. If I see something that I can do justice, I will attempt to turn it into a story for your fellow readers to enjoy as well.

* * *

**Sorting Ceremony**

She was in the same Sorting ceremony as Katniss, three years ago. I was sitting with the other Slytherin third years, drumming my long fingers on the table as McGonagall led the new students, a particularly boisterous bunch, towards the head of the Great Hall, where the Sorting Hat eagerly perched upon it's usual stool. Like all the other first years, the Enchanted Ceiling had captivated her, but while the others' jaws went slack and they whispered excitedly amongst themselves, she admired it quietly as she made her way past the tables. If you didn't notice the intensity in her blue eyes as she examined the stars and floating candles, you wouldn't have guessed that she was witnessing this for the first time. Her pale face gave nothing away. I remember thinking that she was the type of witch to watch out for, the introverted, quiet one who sat alone at the back of the classroom, but would end up gleaning envy from all her peers with her yet to be discovered but highly potent magical abilities.

After Professor Dumbledore's customary start of term announcements, the Sorting Hat opened the ceremony with it's newly composed song. This time the lyrics were only shuffled around slightly and the tune was perkier, perhaps to reassure the new first years that sorting was nothing to be afraid of. If that was the intention, I highly doubted that it would work, unless someone gave said Hat a good iron down to smoothen the ever-present frown that frightened even me on my first night here.

As the song escalated to a higher note, the Hat's voice cracked, causing a scattering of stifled giggles across the Great Hall. Even Dumbledore's lips lifted, though he hid it discreetly by taking a sip out of his wine goblet. McGonagall scratched behind her ear and smiled awkwardly at the first years, who stood there gaping at the 'Great Sorting Hat' that they had been anticipating to meet ever since their older siblings left to attend Hogwarts.

_Maybe some of Professor Sprout's earmuffs for the poor first years wouldn't be such a bad idea also. _

As the song, if it could be called that, concluded, McGonagall stepped forward promptly with the parchment of names and began calling them out in alphabetical order.

"Absalom, Benjamin!" Ravenclaw.

"Aarons, Amelia!" Hufflepuff.

"Berkley, Siobhan!" Slytherin.

"Cartwright, Delly!" Hufflepuff.

"Cayton, Peter!" Slytherin.

"Everdeen, Katniss!"

I watched as my childhood playmate walked stiffly up the platform, her raven hair pulled back in its usual long braid. We had talked about this once, a few weeks before my departure to Hogwarts, speculating which houses we would be sorted into. She had decided that I was a mixture of both Gryffindor and Slytherin, because she thought I was 'a brave, rash but mostly ambitious idiot', which I quite liked. She had been right, for the Hat had tossed out both names, then almost immediately picked Slytherin. I had been pleased, the pride that radiated through my chest was evidence that the Hat had done its job right.

"Slytherin!"

What? My jaw fell open and Katniss' eyes widened in shock as she registered the Hat's final word. _Slytherin?_ Had the Hat made a mistake? Katniss gulped and stepped off the chair. The confusion was plain on her small face, and it probably was on mine too. She had been so sure about Gryffindor. It was her dream ever since we met, because her beloved late father was a Gryffindor in his school days. _I_ had been so sure. She met my eyes and Thom and I scooted to make some room for her between us. Didn't she get a choice?

As she settled in the bench, Thom cracked his broadest grin and patted her on the back. "Welcome, Katniss!"

She blinked. Her shoulders loosened as she took in Thom's friendly demeanour. "Thanks."

"Welcome to Slytherin," I said, nudging her shoulder.

She drew a deep breath and her grey eyes met and held mine. "We're in the same house," she finally said.

I was about to apologise for her being miserable when her eyes brightened and she smiled. _Really_ smiled. One of her rare, genuine, Katniss smiles.

I grinned. "It'll be like old times ey, Catnip?"

A groan. "Not if you're going to call me that."

So the deal was made (she would only talk to me if I stopped my name-calling) and Katniss contentedly rested her elbows on the table while her fellow classmates took their turns under the Hat. Not that I've kept my side of the deal since then.

I watched as the numbers dwindled down to a handful of nine students. The blonde girl was among them, standing straight in her nicely fitted robe, which was uncommon as most parents opted for a robe two sizes too big for their little witch or wizard to grow into. She must be pretty well-off, I thought grudgingly, glancing at my fading second-hand robe. Thankfully, I'd grown immensely over the last two years, so I didn't stroll the grounds looking like Professor Flitwick in Hagrid's coat. Saved my social life, that did.

"Undersee, Madge!"

Professor McGonagall looked up through her spectacles and the blonde girl met her gaze. The old lady gestured her forward, and I leaned on my elbows slightly, anticipating the terrified expression on the sheltered witch's face as she stepped up to front the Sorting Hat. But her face remained impassive, her azure eyes merely glinting with excitement as she walked with sure footsteps up the small flight of stairs. The thought of getting herself onto the stool probably frightened her more than the Hat that was atop of it, because she lacked in height and had to hop a little to get onto the seat, blushing pink when her peers snickered.

She sat with her back straight and hands folded demurely on her lap as McGonagall placed the Hat on her head. The Sorting began.

"Mmm, another tricky case. _Okay._ You believe that you will be placed in Hufflepuff, because you feel that you don't belong in any of the other houses. You don't feel ambitious, intelligent or daring, but I don't feel that Hufflepuff is your only option. No, no, no. While it _is_ true that loyalty is one of your strongest virtues, I also see courage…"

Madge Undersee's forehead creased, and, sensing her doubt, the Sorting Hat nodded. "Oh yes, a lot of courage, and bravery."

It paused for a moment to let the girl mull over the recent revelation, and finally, "Good choice, Miss Undersee, _good choice._ Right then, Gryffindor!"

The Gryffindor table promptly burst into raucous applause as Madge Undersee smiled contently and hopped off her chair. She was trying very hard not to grin, but as she slid into the seat between her fellow house members while they congratulated her, she beamed so bright that I almost felt glad for her.

But when she caught me staring, and her blue eyes inquired if she could beam at me also, I narrowed mine and reverted to my full-blown animosity toward anybody, even a curious blonde witch with startling eyes, of the house of Godric Gryffindor.

* * *

**A/N: **Why Katniss was sorted into Slytherin: According to Albus Dumbledore, the qualities which Salazar valued in the students he chose included cleverness, resourcefulness, determination, and "a certain disregard for the rules." (Harry Potter Wiki) Slytherins also tend to become strong leaders.

Why Gale was sorted into Slytherin: See Katniss. Slytherins are also known to be highly ambitious.

Why Madge was sorted into Gryffindor: "Madge, quiet and kind and brave." (pg 384, Mockingjay)

Peeta was sorted into Gryffindor also: As you read the books, can you honestly tell me that he is not brave and courageous and chivalrous?

Thoughts? Comments? I would love to hear from you :)

- Sera


	2. Needs

Disclaimer: Characters you recognise belong to their respective creators, Miss Rowling and Miss Collins. The world belongs to Miss Rowling.

See if you can pick up where Gale is working to support his family :) Enjoy.

* * *

**Needs**

Gale Hawthorne - Sixth Year

Madge Undersee - Fourth Year

I am in the middle of trailing kisses along her jawbone when Brigid suddenly shoves me off. I eye her appraisingly, wondering what brought about the sudden change of mind, when not a while ago she was the more than willing participator in this engagement. She looks pointedly behind me, and I turn, ready to glower at the unwelcome interruption, and instead gape at a pretty, blue-eyed thing whose face matches the scarlet beanie on her head.

"Oh! I'm so sorry, I didn't mean to, sorry." The girl ducks her head, as if it is sinful to witness two people in the aftermath of a make-out session. Brigid and I share a look and she smirks.

"Madam Aveta told me to use the toilets upstairs," Scarlet Beanie explains, blushing again when she mentions her reason for being here.

"No, no, it's fine," Brigid says, batting my hands off the sides of her ribs. She steps away to straighten her apron, which now had three broomsticks embroidered on the front thanks to her mother, and musses her dirty blonde curls. Brigid has wild hair naturally, a trait passed down from her Grandma Rosmerta, which is great for both of us because she doesn't get into awkward post-make-out situations with Madam Aveta (her mother and our boss), and I don't have to think about keeping her looking proper while kissing her. That was always the case with Rosalind, who had pretty but infuriatingly neat straight hair.

"You're Katniss' friend, aren't you? Madge was it?" Brigid asks.

The blonde girl nods, and I chide myself for being unable to even recognize my best friend's closest classmate out of her robes. And Brigid beat me to it. Maybe she's been keeping tabs on Katniss, which isn't necessarily a good thing.

Brigid grins. "Good thing you're here. I need your help." She proceeds to wipe the edges of her lips, and I realize that her dark lipstick has been smeared, thanks to me. Whoops. Too bad I don't feel at all sorry.

When she finishes, she plants her hands on her slim hips and turns to Undersee. "How do I look?"

The girl smiles shyly. "Normal."

"Great!" Brigid says brightly. She turns back to me. "I'll see you downstairs. Mum will need us to bus some tables soon. You better fix your-" She points to her hair, winks, and clomps down the stairs in her five-inch heeled boots, leaving me alone with a perfectly embarrassed Madge Undersee who needs to relieve herself.

Before she can make a break for it, however, I quickly try to clear things up, because she is presumably here with Katniss, as Katniss had told me that morning, and I don't need Katniss' disapproving looks for moving on so quickly from Rosalind at dinner tonight.

"Hey," I begin, drawing her chin up to meet my eyes. "It wasn't what it looked like, I just-"

"No, it's okay, you don't have to explain. I understand, you have needs," Undersee says a matter-of-factly, only to put a crack in her own façade by turning a deeper shade of pink.

_The hell?_

"I have, I have needs?" I stutter incredulously.

"You do."

_Oh, bloody…_

"It's perfectly normal, so stop gaping like this is news to you." I snap my mouth shut so quickly that my ringing teeth protest. "Now, if you will excuse me, I have to get to the restroom to-"

"Relieve your needs, Undersee?" I say.

There seems to be no end to the red color scheme of Undersee's face, for her cheeks flush crimson and even her blue eyes glow with an angry red tinge.

"Yes," she says curtly. "You catch on quickly." Wrapping her unraveled scarf around her neck once, she side steps me and makes her way to the far end of the corridor.

"Undersee." I say just before she reaches the restroom door.

She must think I'm going to taunt her again, because she says dryly, tiredly, "My needs are getting unbelievably great, Hawthorne."

I choke. She whirls around and narrows her eyes.

"I was-" Cough. "Sorry-" Cough. Her lips pull into a thin line. "I was just going to say that Katniss, she doesn't need to know about this. Not before I tell her myself."

"Why not?" Undersee crosses her arms like a loyal friend.

For some reason, it doesn't seem like a good idea for Madge Undersee to know of what Katniss insists is my 'ungentlemanly treatment' of Rosalind. The lie slithers out easily. "She thinks I've stopped fooling around to concentrate on my N.E.W.T subjects."

"But you couldn't ignore your needs?" Undersee offers helpfully.

I shrug. "More or less."

She smiles. "Congratulations. Acknowledgement is the most difficult and crucial first step to dealing with your needs."

"Thank you, couldn't have done it without you."

She nods, satisfied, and turns to walk the last metre to the restrooms.

"Will you be there to guide me through the other steps?" I call after her retreating form.

She freezes mid-step. _Crap_. I hold my breath_. Did I take it too far? _

_Why am I flirting with a fourth year? _

_More importantly, why am I flirting with Katniss' friend? _

_What in Salazar's name am I doing? _

"I won't tell Katniss," Undersee says finally, pushing open the door to the girls' bathroom wide enough so I can see the large circle mirror inside. I see that Brigid wasn't exaggerating about my hair, and, just before the door swings shut, Madge Undersee's reflection meets my eyes and taps at her beanie, always the helpful one.

* * *

Did you guess it, my lovely readers?

Thoughts? Ideas? Feedback is always greatly appreciated.

- Sera


End file.
